The Red Blush Society
by BangxDitto
Summary: In a post-human era, two of the strongest societies have been at war. Each's members harnesssing a power of an element, they vie for seven sacred gems to open a mystical door underneath Tokyo, Japan. What's beyond it? They'd like to know themselves.


_**So—to kick off my new penname (since my old one was being LAME);  
>I have two new stories to kick off AT THE SAME TIME.<br>Look for both of them, and r&r people!**_

_**LOVE.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: Are You Flying!<strong>

**Name: **_Sharpay Evans_**  
>Code Name: <strong>_Babydoll_**  
>Age:<strong>_ 17_**  
>Element: <strong>_Air_**  
>Blood Type: <strong>_A_**  
>Active Power: <strong>_Teleportation_

**..:….:..**

"Just keeping running!"  
>"My legs are burning!"<p>

The boy, completely afraid, turned to his accomplice, "If they find you, you'll be killed."

The murdered-in-question attempted to catch her breath. The two teens were trying to outrun their town's police force while, at the same time, figuring out where the hell they could go.

The girl looked to the boy; the two stood in a complex design of alleyways behind the main city of their town. The two of them knew the reason they were now being hunted; she was…different in a sense. But they didn't think their own would turn on her so quickly.

"Look, Jenny—whatever happens-"  
>"Stop talking like we're on death row; we still have a chance, don't we?"<p>

"I found them." The voice of an officer talking into his shoulder walkie got the two teens to hit the ground running again.

"Why are they doing this…" Jenny wondered aloud as the two zig-zagged through the remaining alleyways. They were attempting to make it outside the city walls by a small gap in the far left. It was made by the teens in town in order for them to gain a sense of reality.

And now, it was their only shot. He grabbed her arm, and practically dragged her through the final mazes. The two of them reached the outskirts of the city walls with the town's police at their heels.

The boy stopped; Jenny turned to look back. He cocked his head out before closing his eyes; Jenny looked on in shock as bright pillars of light began to violently swirl around her friend.

"Chase…" She breathed out his name, finally realizing that he wasn't just running with her by choice alone. He was like her.

The pillars shot out to the members chasing them; Chase's ability was able to knock out most of the police force. Only two men, dress in dark glasses and navy trench coats, remained.

One man turned to the other; he nodded, and held his hand out towards Chase. Dark energy formed, and shot out towards him. Jenny looked to her friend as he was being encased in darkness.

'Run' he mouthed; Jenny didn't waste any time. Chase was entrapped, and violently pulled to the two men. The Capturer smirked, and waved his hand across Chase's face. Chase became almost lifeless, and the controller of darkness caught him before he hit the ground.

The dark-skinned man next to him smiled, "Shall I?"

"Catch the girl; you've always loved a challenge."

The other nodded, and jutted his wrist forward. From it shot out wooden roots violently firing out to capture the feeble runner.

**..:….:..**

"Could you pick up the pace! If you made this go any slower, she'll be captured before we can reach her."

I looked to my partner, "Really?"

"Baby-"  
>"You asked for it."<p>

High above the chase, I pressed down on the invisible disk we were flying on. It sped up to the point to where Terra could finally stop the asshole's attempt to catch the other elemental.

"These Kain members are busting my ass." I sighed feebly as Terra began raising her hands up rapidly. Stalagmites of the earth shot up from the ground in attempt to cut off the wooden roots from reaching the running girl. She kept missing though…

"Your aim sucks."  
>"So does your lip."<p>

Terra turned to look back at the city, "So they have the Light Elemental; that makes how many for them?"

"Nine to our seven, which means we need that girl." I pointed to her, "Or we're indefinitely screwed."

"Dark and Wood are running after her while Wood retracts his wrist…" Terra fake heaved, and I gave her an appreciatory giggle.

"Bingo!" Terra smiled as one of her stalagmites cut off the wood, "Can you grab her? I'll keep Wood and Dark busy."

I nodded while she jumped off the disk; the best part of her being the Earth Elemental is that she is the proverbial cat. She can land anywhere, and be perfectly fine.

I waved my hand across the disk; it disappeared, and in its place-faint green wings grew on my back. I took off for the girl.

"Hey!"  
>"Oh God!"<p>

She practically tripped over her feet, "Are you flying!"

"…Yes." I almost cracked a giggle, "I'm guessing you're the other Elemental?"

"What!" She seemed distraught; almost like she was running on auto-pilot, "Oh…I guess."

"Was Light your friend?"  
>"What!"<br>"God…"

I grabbed her wrists, and pulled her up to my level, "Do you know who's chasing you?"

"My town's police!"  
>"No…your friend seemed to take care of them."<br>"Then no!"

_Dark heading your way!_, "Shit—I'm guessing you're also an Elemental, or else Kain wouldn't be tracking you."

"Kain? You mean that Elemental division of the Global Government! What do they want with me?"

"Your power." She thought I was crazy, "You're an Elemental…"

"I might be."  
>"What do you mean might?"<br>"It's complicated."

We were nearing the edge of a cliff; I looked behind me to spot Dark closing in on us. Damn his show jumping capability!

"Look—either you have an Elemental at your disposal or you don't." I sighed, "Which is it?"

"Ummm…." I didn't get to her answer on the count of a dark bolt of energy smacking my right wing. Shit that's going to hurt when I get back to base…

We veered off to the left, "You need to trust your Element! It's the only way you can do anything with it!" I looked down; below the cliff edge sat a rapidly flowing river.

"What if I don't want it?"  
>"You don't have a choice Water!"<br>"…How-"

"Trust it!" I called before dropping her straight down. She screamed as if on cue. I practically crashed onto the ground.

When I regained my composure, I spotted the girl floating on a tall geyser of water that she instinctively called on from the river.

"Fasinating…" Dark stood in almost appreciation.

"So's this!" I gathered a burst of air energy, and shot it at him. He was sent flying off to the far right; I created a much larger flying disk, and flew up to meet the Water Elemental.

"Come on." I patted the air.

"How can I trust you?"  
>"Cause I'm not trying to capture you."<p>

She cautiously sat on the disk, and the geyser fell back down into the river. I took off, and grabbed Terra before she got into anymore hot water with Wood.

"I couldn't get to the Light Elemental." Terra admitted in defeat while sitting down on the disk.

"Chase…" The Water Elemental breathed his name out in grief.

"You know him?" I asked her.

"He's my best friend." Her depression sunk lower, "He never told me he was like me."

"…Dark Dude?" I laughed bitterly, "He's my brother."

She looked to me, "Who are they?"

"They call themselves Kain, and they're attempting to brainwash the entire planet." Terra rolled her eyes.

"And you guys?"

"You'll see." I smiled while pressing my hand on the disk; we zoomed off.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alright guys! Tell me what you think;<br>much love!**_


End file.
